


You're So Precious

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Hinata achava que não servia e que estava sendo apenas um peso, mas para Kageyama, ele era muito mais do que precioso.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You're So Precious

Os dedos digitavam rápidos sobre o teclado do notebook. Era um trabalho no qual ele já estava acostumado, afinal. Trabalhar com traduções era legal, tinha sido uma atividade recorrente desde que voltou do Brasil e aprendeu o português tão bem. Além disso exercitava a língua e ajudava a não esquecer tudo que aprendeu junto de Pedro. Mas trabalhar não era exatamente a mesma coisa que traduzir por vontade e esporadicamente, ainda mais na situação na qual precisou fazer isso. 

Hinata não achava de todo mal, já que ganhava uma quantidade generosa para cada tradução que fazia, o que lhe proporcionava uma vida boa ao lado do namorado, mas era tão humilhante. Cada vez que abria o notebook e via mais um dos livros que deveria traduzir do português para o japonês, seu corpo desanimava automaticamente, fazendo com que até mesmo enrolasse em algumas páginas. 

Acontece que não era ali o lugar que queria estar. Queria estar jogando o seu tão precioso vôlei e não parado e sentado em uma cadeira o dia todo. Era enfadonho e já não aguentava mais. 

Mas infelizmente, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam e ele sabia bem. 

Há um ano atrás quando voltou do país tropical, Hinata estava no seu auge da carreira. Havia jogado contra Kageyama e ganhado, jogou no time oficial do Japão nas Olimpíadas, seu relacionamento com Tobio tinha se acertado, engatando no namoro que tinham agora. Entretanto, do mesmo jeito que ele subiu na carreira, ele desceu. 

Se Hinata estivesse escutado que um dia iria sofrer um acidente e quebraria a mão, impedindo que ele jogasse vôlei para sempre, ele provavelmente teria rido da brincadeira e ido numa benzedeira apenas por precaução. 

Mas ele não foi, e infelizmente isso aconteceu. 

O acidente aconteceu logo quando Kageyama e ele completaram o sexto mês de namoro e na data da ocasião, acabaram por marcar um encontro em um restaurante. Saíram de carro juntos, com Tobio dirigindo e ele no banco do carona. Estavam rindo e brincando um com o outro como costumavam fazer, até mesmo as briguinhas infantis permaneciam no clima de romantismo de forma amena. Como se quisessem relembrar de como o relacionamento havia começado. 

Pararam em um semáforo, e foi ali que o maldito acidente aconteceu. Um carro acabou passando o sinal vermelho. Não estava em alta velocidade, mas a força com que bateu na lateral em que Hinata estava, foi o suficiente para quebrar a mão que repousava apoio.

A mão se quebrou, foi operada, mas nunca voltou a ser a mesma.

O ruivo ainda se lembrava da dor e do rosto de desespero do namorado. Do choro que teve ao saber pelo médico que não poderia nunca mais forçar a mão em uma partida de vôlei, e que a aposentadoria seria o mais correto. 

O que lhe restou foi encerrar a carreira, encontrar um outro emprego para não ficar sem o que fazer, e engordar pela falta de exercício. Não que tenha ficado preguiçoso, isso ele nunca foi, mas a cada vez que olhava a própria mão, ou para os livros que precisava traduzir ou até mesmo quando uma pessoa o olhava com pena, o desânimo o levava. 

Sabia bem o que isso era. Estar em um estado depressivo não era nada bom, mas também não tinha muito o que fazer em relação a isso. 

Hinata parou para suspirar e se encostou na cadeira. Fitou bem a tela do computador lendo o título de um dos quadrinhos da Turma da Mônica. Era um dos poucos que estava sendo procurado para isso e tinha certo orgulho ter pego para traduzir. Mas apesar disso, seus pensamentos caíram novamente no estado depressivo de sempre.

Pelo reflexo da tela, podia ver o seu rosto. Estava mais gordinho, as bochechas cheias e uma papada horrível. Instintivamente passou a mãos por debaixo do queixo, se lamentando internamente por aquele excesso de gordura e pele. 

— Eu estou tão feio… — Murmurou, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. 

A verdade era não se aceitava e não aceitava o tinha acontecido. Não aceitava ter ficado depressivo, ter engordado e ficado com um aparência tão… Se sentia insuficiente para si, e principalmente, insuficiente para Kageyama. 

O moreno não era a pessoa mais expressiva do mundo e ele tinha plena noção disso. Tinha aceitado a namorar e morar junto com ele mesmo assim. Mas às vezes achava que Tobio estava com ele apenas por pena. 

Mesmo depois do acidente, permanecerem juntos, com ele ao seu lado afirmando sempre que nunca sairia de perto. Na época até achou estranho Kageyama se comportar daquele jeito, já que era uma pessoa quase inexpressiva.

No entanto, um anos depois, gordo e quase sedentário, tinha receios de que tudo tivesse mudado. 

Sabia que podia ser só paranoia da sua cabeça que agora estava fraca. Kageyama ainda jantava com ele e fazia as noites de filmes na terça-feira, sempre saiam quando podiam, conversam muito sobre os treinos dele, ainda transavam, mas apesar de tudo isso, uma dúvida e uma dorzinha lá no fundo do seu coração o deixava inseguro. O deixava vulnerável ao pensamento de que poderia ser trocado por qualquer outro. Qualquer outro poderia ser melhor.

Não era ciúmes, e ele sabia bem disso. Era apenas uma insegurança que ele não conseguia afastar. Além de todos os colegas do time, ainda tinha as garotas que o paparicava e fariam de tudo para ficar com ele. Mesmo que o namoro dos dois fosse público, recebiam direto na caixa postal da casa, presentes e cartas com declarações de amor platônico por Kageyama. 

“E se um dia ele se cansar de mim e… não sei, acabar se aproveitando dessas garotas?” Pensou, os olhos se enchendo de água cada vez mais e a vontade de chorar o inundando. 

Levou as mãos até os cabelos. Não queria pensar assim, não queria ter esse sentimento, mas era tão… 

O toque do seu telefone foi o que o fez abrir os olhos. Levou a mão até o celular que estava ao lado do notebook. Era Yachi. 

Atendeu desanimado. 

— Oi, Yachi. — Cumprimentou, tentando segurar a voz que quis sair embargada. 

— Hinata! — A voz da amiga soou animada, como sempre. — Tô ligando pra saber como ta indo a tradução da Turma da Mônica. Não quero te cobrar, mas o Hiro ta quase me matando aqui dentro do escritório por algo novo. 

Ah.. o livro. É mesmo. Tinha esquecido que estava traduzindo. 

— Ah… estou quase terminando, Yachi. — Falou arrastado, passando a mão pela nuca. — Acho que consigo terminar hoje. 

Yachi tinha sido a responsável por achar o seu emprego. A amiga havia entrado na editora há quase um ano e quando sofreu o acidente ela teve uma boa influência. Se não fosse pela amiga, não saberia o que estaria fazendo a essa altura. 

— Meu deus, isso é como música para os meus ouvidos…! — exclamou. — Esse homem está insuportável, não sai do meu pé, já maltratou quase todos os funcionários hoje, agh! Eu só queria acertar aquela verruga nojenta com um taco de baseball! — praticamente gritou. 

Se fosse outra hora, provavelmente teria rido e gargalhado, porque a verruga de Hiro era realmente horrorosa, mas não teve forças. Apenas suspirou e respondeu educadamente:

— Vou fazer o mais rápido que eu puder, tudo bem? Já, já eu te envio o arquivo. 

Yachi do outro lado da linha, parou abruptamente na calçada em que estava, percebendo a mudança de humor do amigo. 

— Ei, Hinata… você está bem? 

Aquela era a pergunta que não deveria ser feita para ele naquele momento. Seu corpo tremeu sozinho e ele engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó descer pela sua garganta. Era como se aquela simples pergunta naquele tom de voz macio e preocupado, quebrasse toda a barreira que estava construindo para não chorar. 

A primeira lágrima rolou e ele mordeu o canto da bochecha. 

— Estou sim… — a voz saiu mais trêmula do que pretendia, e era óbvio que a sua melhor amiga perceberia. 

— Meu ruivinho, você tá chorando? — a voz dela soou ainda mais preocupada. 

Shouyou não queria falar nada. Já não bastava se corroer com os próprios pensamentos, não queria espalhar para as outras pessoas também. 

O seu choro silencioso só aumentou, impedindo que qualquer fala saísse da sua garganta, seus pés começaram a se balançarem sozinhos em uma clara ansiedade. Só queria que aquele sentimento de angústia e o aperto no peito sumissem. 

— Hinata, fala comigo. O que aconteceu? Você brigou com o Tobio? — aquela simples menção só fez com que a voz guardada se transformassem em pequenos soluços e a loira quis morrer naquele momento. — Shouyou, por favor fala comigo, eu quero te ajudar! Me dói te ouvir assim! O que aconteceu?

— Eu… eu não sei, eu só… sinto… — ele soluçou sôfrego, entregando totalmente à loira que estava se definhando por dentro. — Eu só queria que isso parasse de doer…!

Aquela foi a gota d’água para a amiga. Yachi sentou em qualquer mureta que encontrou naquela calçada. Olhou para o relógio, vendo que tinha apenas meia hora para voltar ao escritório, mas não ligou muito pra isso, a prioridade era seu amigo e aguentaria quantas broncas precisasse apenas para poder ajudar Hinata. 

— Dói exatamente o que, meu amor? — ela falou com a voz doce, com medo de que qualquer outra expressão piorasse ainda mais o estado do ruivo. 

— Essa sensação de impotência, de que a qualquer momento eu serei trocado… — Outro soluço. — De me olhar no espelho e me sentir a coisa mais horrorosa do mundo! Dói ter medo de perder o Tobio por causa disso… — Ele desabafou e a amiga não podia estar mais atônita que aquilo.

Nunca imaginaria que Hinata se sentisse dessa maneira. Sabia que o amigo tinha dado uma engordadinha por causa da falta do exercício constante, e sabia também que o peso a mais era devido ao estado deprimido que se encontrava, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria no ponto de ter medo de perder o namorado. 

“Por que eu deixei isso chegar tão longe?” pensou angustiada. 

— Hinata… — Yachi começou escolher bem as palavras. — Você sabe que é um dos garotos mais bonitos que eu já vi, não sabe? — Ela respirou fundo. — Eu sei que não posso forçar isso na sua cabeça, mas não se deixe levar por isso, por favor. O Kageyama te ama mais do que o vôlei. Você não percebe, mas ele te olha como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo! Tanto antes como agora! Não mudou nada, eu juro pra você.

Hinata chorava ainda mais, e por mais que quisesse pensar assim, não conseguia. Algo falava que se continuasse daquela maneira, não iria mais restar um namoro. 

— Eu não consigo pensar assim, Yachi! 

A loira olhou para o céu pensando no que fazer. 

— Hinata… — começou ela. — Ele mudou com você? 

O ruivo fungou, confuso com a pergunta.

— Como assim? 

— Digo, ele ainda te trata bem? Ainda faz as mesmas coisas de quando começaram a namorar? 

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Apertando um pouco o celular nas mãos, Hinata pensou. Tobio ainda lhe dava um beijo na testa antes de sair, ainda fazia as panquecas em formato de estrela que tinha falado há anos atrás. Ainda saíam para assistir aos jogos juntos.

Notando o silêncio, Yachi fez mais uma pergunta:

— Ele ainda sente o mesmo desejo de quando começaram? 

Shouyou estagnou ai. Voltando a memória para um dia atrás, quando tiveram um momento mais íntimo. Apesar de algumas lágrimas ainda descerem, suas bochechas coraram. Lembrava-se bem de ter ficado de joelhos, com Kageyama sentado à beira da cama e com olhos fixados no boquete que pagava. E depois, de como as coisas ficaram mais intensas, de como Tobio fazia questão de apertar a sua cintura com força.

— Aposto que é ele quem sempre procura por sexo, não é? — Yachi deu uma risada nervosa. 

“A maioria das vezes é sempre ele quem começa, tanto antes como agora,” sua mente pensou praticamente sozinha. 

— Ele não mudou… — Sua voz saiu baixa, mas Yachi escutou, dando um sorriso de alívio. 

— Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? 

As lágrimas agora caíam com menos frequência. Hinata sabia, mas sua mente se recusava a acreditar. Era uma batalha interna que não sabia o que fazer. 

Apesar da resposta ter trago um pouco de alívio, ainda se sentia extremamente incomodado. 

— Acho que sei, Yachi… eu… — ele começou a falar, fungando o nariz e limpando o rosto sujo das primeiras lágrimas, que agora estavam secas. Respirou fundo. A insegurança ainda estava lá. 

— Sabe, meu ruivinho… é difícil passar pela insegurança. Mas você devia conversar com o Kageyama sobre isso, entende? Se você precisa da segurança dele, então precisa conversar. — começou ela. — Só pensar na possibilidade não vai te ajudar. 

Hinata engoliu em seco. O que Yachi falava era verdade, mas não tinha a mínima coragem. Quer dizer, o que iria falar para Tobio? "Você vai ter que afirmar que me ama o tempo todo, senão vou achar que está me traindo" não! Hinata não era esse tipo de pessoa, não queria parecer obsessivo.

— Eu vou pensar, não acho que seja assim tão fácil. — Respondeu, apenas para dizer que faria algo do tipo. Yachi não precisava saber que era um covarde. 

— É pra conversar de verdade, entendeu? Tenho certeza que ele vai te entender. Ele prometeu que nunca sairia do seu lado, Shouyou. Tenho que certeza que ele não vai.

Um silêncio tomou conta da chamada. 

— Você está melhor? — perguntou, ainda preocupada.

Hinata olhou para a próprio mão. 

Seu choro estava acalmando e apesar de ainda se achar a última coisa que Tobio queria na vida, acabou mentindo:

— Estou sim, obrigada melhor amiga do mundo. — Hinata não queria levar problemas para as pessoas. Elas não precisavam de uma bola de insegurança ao lado delas. 

— Tem certeza? 

— Absoluta. 

Outro silêncio. 

Yachi voltou a olhar para o relógio, tinha quinze minutos para voltar ao escritório. 

— Hinata, eu preciso ir. Olha, se ainda estiver triste, pode me mandar mensagem que eu te respondo como for, entendeu? Não quero que passe por isso sozinho, por favor. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, senão o Hiro vai me comer viva. — Ela se levantou da mureta.

Do outro lado da linha, o ruído deu um pequeno sorriso. 

— Tudo bem, prometo que te mando mensagem. — afirmou — agora eu preciso terminar esse livro, antes que Hiro faça churrasquinho de Yachi.

— Nossa, que homem insuportável. — A loira deu uma pequena gargalhada. — Ok, eu preciso mesmo ir. Não se esqueça, pode falar comigo, ok? Beijos, meu ruivinho. 

Yachi desligou a chama e o ruivo se permitiu encostar na cadeira novamente, suspirando aliviado. Não queria ter quebrado na frente na frente de alguém. 

Sentia vergonha por isso.

Olhou para a tela do computador. 

— Talvez eu me distraia terminando de traduzir isso… — pensou em voz alta, largando o celular em cima da mesa e voltando a digitar. 

…

Ficou tão distraído com tradução, que não notou a hora voar, chegando a noite rápido. Só percebeu quando a casa começou a ficar escura e teve que se levantar para ligar as luzes da residência.

O que também o fez perceber que Kageyama estava há quase duas horas atrasados para chegar em casa. 

Franzindo o cenho em preocupação, ele quase voou para celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem, mas não havia nada. 

— Que estranho… — Murmurou ao bloquear o aparelho novamente. 

Sempre que Kageyama precisava ficar até mais tarde por causa das burocracias e coisas do tipo, ou até mesmo alguma comemoração, ele sempre mandava uma mensagem dizendo o porquê e quando iria voltar. 

Suspirou pesado, andando até a cozinha. 

— Posso perguntar a ele quando chegar… — e assim deixou o celular em algum canto novamente, colocou o avental e começou a preparar a janta. 

Estava terminando de pôr a mesa quando o levantador chegou, deixando os sapatos do lado de fora do apartamento. 

— Cheguei. — Falou assim que chegou na sala de jantar, vendo Hinata com o fofo avental de avestruzes que sempre usava. Sorrindo de leve para a cena, deu alguns passos até chegar no namorado passando mão pela lateral da bochecha e dando dois selinhos carinhosos, que foi bem recebido pelo ruivo.

— Você demorou… — comentou, vendo o mais alto se afastar um pouco para tirar a bolsa dos ombros.

— Ah… eu tive que ficar até mais tarde, foi tão rápido que esqueci de te avisar. Desculpe. — Falou e se aproximou novamente, dando mais um selinho demorado. — Vou tomar um banho para podermos jantar. O cheiro está incrível! 

Afastou-se, largando a mochila no pendurador e indo para o quarto achar alguma roupa confortável. 

Hinata não falou nada. Estava pensativo demais na razão do namorado ter chegado mais tarde. 

— A não ser que alguém do time tenha mudado de perfume, não tem outra razão para estar com aquele cheiro diferente… — falou baixinho a si mesmo, largando o hashi ao lado do prato. Seus pensamentos se encaminhando para um lugar que sabia que não era bom. Engoliu em seco, não querendo pensar na possibilidade.

— Um perfume diferente pode vir de qualquer um do time, Hinata. — Balançando a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos, ele começou a desamarrar o avental, indo para cozinha para pendurá-lo. 

Quase dez minutos depois, estavam jantando. Kageyama falava sobre a papelada de contrato que teve que assinar, já que iria participar novamente dos jogos nacionais. Dessa vez, como ia ficar muito tempo fora, foi considerado levar alguém da família, e era óbvio para ele que Hinata seria a sua escolha. 

A conversa a mesa era sobre isso. Se Hinata queria e podia passar alguns meses de viagem para ver o namorado jogar. 

— Considerando que você já é aposentado, não tem muito o que perder indo comigo… — comentou pegando mais uma porção de arroz. — e seu contrato com a empresa do Hiro é um contrato por livro. Você pode voltar quando quiser. 

— Bem, isso é verdade… mas, seus pais não vão achar ruim me levar do que levar a sua irmã, ou até mesmo a sua mãe? — perguntou. Sabia o quanto a família do namorado acompanhava a carreira, e que talvez fosse muito mais importante do que ele, que um já viveu de vôlei. 

— Miwa está na faculdade e acho que não vai poder sair tão cedo, e meus pais odeiam sair de casa para qualquer coisa… então… — começou — além disso, eu quero que seja você. Eles entenderiam mesmo que quisessem ir. 

Hinata corou com a afirmação. 

— Sendo assim, eu vou então. 

Tobio deu um leve sorriso, e se concentrou em terminar o jantar. 

O resto da refeição aconteceu sob um silêncio confortável, ainda que a cabeça de Hinata estivesse uma turbulência por dentro. 

Sentia-se mal de ter desconfiado do namorado, que ele não estivesse sendo completamente sincero, mas ao mesmo tempo, se perguntava do porquê ele ter chegado com um perfume masculino tão forte. Queria muito se agarrar ao pensamento de que era só um colega de time sem noção, e não uma… 

— Ei, amor… — Kageyama chamou. — você tá bem? 

O ruivo engoliu em seco. 

— Estou sim… — forçou um sorriso. — porquê? 

— Você está balançando a perna demais. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Hinata nem ao menos tinha percebido que sua ansiedade tinha tomado conta do seu corpo novamente. Tomando controle, ele parou de balançar a perna, pensando em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para dizer a Tobio. 

— Ah, a Yachi disse que Hiro estava quase comendo o fígado dela hoje, ela pediu pra terminar o livro o mais rápido que eu conseguisse. — começou ele — Eu consegui enviar um pouco antes de anoitecer, só estou pensando se ela não levou a bronca por minha causa. 

Kageyama apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, como se não acreditasse, mas não fez mais perguntas. 

Terminaram de comer e Tobio se ofereceu para lavar a louça enquanto pedia para Hinata colocar alguma coisa pra verem juntos. 

— Pode ser aquela série que começamos semana passada? — O ruivo gritou do quarto. 

— Claro. 

Não demorou muito para que limpasse tudo logo estivessem embaixo das cobertas com Kageyama envolvendo os ombros do namorado com o braço, pedindo discretamente para ficarem abraçados. 

Deixando um beijo no topo dos cabelos ruivos e enroladinhos, deu play e começaram a ver o segundo episódio de Brooklyn 99. 

Para o meio do episódio, Hinata começou a se sentir mal. Estômago embrulhado e um aperto no peito que sufocava a entrada de ar. Se encolheu mais nos braços fortes do namorado, sentindo uma vontade de chorar que não sabia de onde vinha. As primeiras lágrimas desceram silenciosamente, enquanto tentava ao máximo prestar atenção nas falas das personagens. Mas nada adiantava. 

Era um aperto que não sabia de onde vinha. Apenas queria sumir naquele momento. Apertou a coberta nas mãos, desejando que passasse e deixando que aquele turbilhão acontecesse em silêncio para não atrapalhar o seu momento com o namorado. 

…

Uma semana depois e Hinata estava quase enlouquecendo com as paranóias que rondavam a sua cabeça. Desde o primeiro dia que Kageyama chegou tarde em casa, o moreno vinha chegando no mesmo horário. Não todos os dias, mas em alguns. Da mesma forma, sem avisar antes e dizendo a mesma coisa: que era treino ou papelada. Não tinha como ter isso a semana toda.

Hinata se encolheu na coberta em que se enrolava. Tinha tirado o dia de folga e depois de dar uma faxina na casa, aproveitou para maratonar alguns filmes da saga dos Jogos Vorazes. Mas aquilo não era distração o suficiente para dissipar os pensamentos. 

— Ainda tem aquele perfume. É o mesmo desde o primeiro dia… — falou baixinho, como se não quisesse acreditar. — E o pior, é que não quero perguntar pra ele. Vou parecer um louco possessivo. Ah, droga! 

Praticamente afundou o rosto no travesseiro, querendo chorar novamente. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia se debulhado em lágrimas naquelas duas semanas. 

— Será que foi por causa daquilo? — sua mente se voltou há duas semanas atrás, quando estava no shopping com o namorado. 

Desde aquele dia havia vindo se sentindo ainda pior com o próprio corpo. E como se uma coisa ligasse na outra, Hinata pensou que poderia ser aquele motivo. 

Tinham acabado de sair uma sessão do cinema, estavam de mãos dadas comentando sobre algumas coisas aleatórias que tinha passado no filme, e até mesmo parado para autografar um pequeno caderno de um fã que os encontrou. 

Passearam pela praça de alimentação, indo para a parte das lojas. Acabaram por ficar olhando nas vitrines as novidades da nova moda, quando Hinata avistou um cropped de flores em um dos manequins e praticamente voou até a porta da loja, arrastando o namorado com toda força. 

— Será que tem do meu tamanho? — indagou, direcionando o rosto a Kageyama. — Parece ser tão pequeno… 

— Quer entrar pra ver? — A cara de Hinata praticamente gritava “vamos entrar, por favor!”. Tinha que admitir que não era fã dessas coisas, a maioria das suas roupas ele comprava pela internet ou ganhava da mãe ou de Hinata. Mas não é como se não amasse fazer os gostos do namorado. 

— É óbvio! — O ruivo praticamente arrastou o outro para dentro da loja, sentindo o típico cheiro de loja cara. Foi até o balcão perguntando sobre os tamanhos, e aparentemente tinha do seu. 

Não queria pensar muito no seu ganho de peso ali, mesmo que os pensamentos o tivessem rondando há algum tempo, estava bem com Kageyama ao seu lado. 

Pegou o que correspondia ao seu tamanho e entrou no provador. O abençoado do cropped não havia servido, ficando apertado nos braços e na gola. Hinata até hoje se chamava de burro por ter colocado o rosto para fora do provador e perguntado se não havia mesmo um tamanho maior. 

O que ele recebeu foi um sorriso, olhares jocosos, e uma voz completamente enjoativa dizendo que eles não trabalhavam com um tamanho tão grande como aquele. O ruivo mal sabia onde enfiar a cara. Engolindo o nó que se formou, ele entrou novamente para dentro do provador, retirou o cropped e dobrou delicadamente. Saiu e entregou na mão da vendedora, murmurando um obrigado e saiu. 

Kageyama que esperada na porta da loja, notou duas coisas: o rosto abatido e nenhuma sacola na mão do ruivo. 

— Ué, não comprou? — perguntou preocupado com o rosto que aparentava estar triste. 

— Não tinha o meu tamanho. — As mão delicada e quentinha se agarraram na mão de Tobio e Hinata não falou mais nada. Kageyama não era burro e prontamente entendeu o que havia ocorrido. 

— Aquelas garotas falaram alguma coisa? — indagou cauteloso. 

— Não, apenas não tinha o meu tamanho. — Suspirou. — Será que podemos ir embora? 

Tobio sentiu o coração apertar com a forma que a voz de Hinata saiu, reprimida e claramente incomodada, mas sabia que não podia fazer muita coisa em relação àquela situação, então apenas deu um beijo no topo dos fios ruivos. 

— Tudo bem… 

...

O treino do dia tinha sido exaustivo, era de se esperar para quem iria participar de um campeonato nacional, mas não era por isso que Kageyama estava psicologicamente abalado. 

Andava percebendo as mudanças do namorado. Hinata andava mas silencioso, e quase não falava do seu trabalho com ele. Sabia também o que havia causado isso, e usaria hoje para conversar e deixar uma coisa bem clara para ele. 

Apenas teria que passar em um lugar e iria correndo pra casa. 

Andou até à avenida e pediu por um táxi. Não demorou muito, mas como estava chegando tarde em casa nos últimos dias, não queria deixar Hinata preocupado. 

Assim que o táxi parou no endereço, Kageyama praticamente pulou para fora, apenas pedindo para que o motorista esperasse, pois ainda usaria a corrida para ir pra casa. 

Avistou as portas de vidros e entrou, sentindo o perfume que naquela semana, tinha odiado tanto.

— Asahi! — Tobio gritou, quando chegou dentro do salão e não encontrou o ex-ace da Karasuno ali dentro. — Ei, Asahi! 

O moreno estava claramente impaciente, batendo o pé e quase se deixando levar pela mania de morder os lábios.

Quase pulou na garganta do cabeludo quando este apareceu pela porta com um olhar despreocupado. 

— Onde cê tava?

— Calma aí, estava no banheiro. 

— Olha, Asahi, eu não posso demorar muito, tem um táxi me esperando, então… 

— Se estão prontas? Estão sim. Mesmo que você tenha feito a maior parte, dei uns toques finais. Ele vai gostar. — O moreno de cabelos longos se virou, pegando a sacola de tamanho médio que tinha em cima de uma poltrona e estendeu para Kageyama. — Não precisa agradecer agora, fiz isso de coração. Agora vai, se não o taxista te mata. 

Kageyama apenas sorriu sem graça e saiu pela porta, murmurando um obrigado para o motorista que havia esperado ele. 

Não demorou muito mais para que chegasse em casa. Pagou pela corrida e entrou no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e seguiu para o elevador. A ansiedade tomando conta e se perguntando se Hinata gostaria da surpresa.

Era a única coisa que podia fazer em relação ao problema que o ruivo enfrentava. Não era bom com palavras, então usaria uma atitude para fazê-lo entender tudo que sentia. 

Quando as portas se abriram novamente, catou as chaves no bolso da calça e abriu a porta do apartamento. 

A primeira coisa que fez foi franzir o cenho. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e não ouvia barulho do pequeno, que a uma hora daquela, estaria ocupado fazendo a janta. 

Chegou até mesmo olhar para o relógio de pulso para ver se não tava confundindo as horas, e realmente não estava. 

Será que tinha saído?

— Hinata… amor, tá em casa? — Arriscou a perguntar, mas não obteve resposta. 

Deduzindo que o ruivo havia saído, tateou a mão na parede até achar o interruptor e ligou a luz da cozinha. Tirou os sapatos, pegando as pantufas e colocando-as no lugar. Seguiu o caminho até a sala para pendurar a mochila, quando levou um susto. 

Achava que tava vendo coisas, mas ao forçar a vista, viu uma bolinha de coberta tremendo em cima do sofá. 

— Hinata…? — Perguntou receoso, acendendo a luz daquele cômodo também. Só conseguia ver o rosto de Hinata contornado por uma coberta cinza. Mas aquilo não foi o foco. O rosto do namorado estava contorcido em sofrimento e ele chorava. 

Um desespero bateu no seu peito como se fosse um soco. Largou a sacola e a mochila no chão, sem se importar com nada e correu em direção ao ruivo. 

Se ajoelhando para ficar da altura, Kageyama levou a mão até o rosto do ruivo. 

— Ei… — tentou usar a voz mais calma que poderia fazer. — O que aconteceu? 

Hinata fungou. 

— Nada. 

Kageyama respirou fundo.

— Anda, me diz o que aconteceu. Não quero ver você assim… — Começou, mas foi surpreendido por olhos raivosos e magoados que se abriram. Hinata se afastou abruptamente, impedindo o toque que o levantador queria fazer. 

— Como não me quer ver assim? — Seu tom de mágoa deixava o outro cada vez mais confuso e com o coração apertado. 

— Hinata… eu… 

— Você anda chegando tarde, impregnado com um perfume horrível, não diz porque demora tanto e sempre dando a desculpa de que tá em treino ou assinando alguma papelada!

Oh, agora Kageyama entendia. 

— Eu não quero pensar no pior, eu realmente não quero, mas… mas… — Hinata chorou mais. 

Kageyama se levantou lentamente nos joelhos, tendo a maior calma do mundo. Se fosse em outra época já teria estourado e gritado de volta magoado por Hinata estar duvidando do seu caráter. Mas ele sabia que realmente parecia que estava numa situação assim, por isso, ao invés de responder de volta, apenas levou os braços em volta da bolinha que Hinata estava e apertou num abraço. Sentiu o ruivo esconder o rosto no canto do seu peitoral, chorando ainda mais. 

— Eu não quero parecer um obsessivo, Tobio! Eu realmente não quero! 

— Não precisa se explicar. — Falou. — Eu sei que não tenho sido sincero com você. 

Hinata sentiu um gelo passar por suas costas. 

— Sei que devo explicação e também te dizer algumas coisas que deveria ter dito há muito tempo. — Continuou. — Me desculpa por isso. 

Deixando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do outro, Kageyama se afastou. 

— Como assim não tem sido sincero comigo? — Perguntou, sentindo como se tivesse com o coração nas mãos. 

— Eu já vou te explicar. — Assim que se levantou, foi até a sacola e a mochila que havia deixado no chão. Pendurou a bolsa no local de sempre e voltou para perto de Hinata com a sacola. — Pode vir no quarto comigo? — Pediu, vendo o rosto de confusão do ruivo. 

— Pra que? — Hinata se sentia cada vez angustiado. Talvez aquele fosse um presente de término? 

— Confia em mim, juro que depois eu te explico tudo. 

O ruivo o observou os olhos destemidos do namorado, e não teve forças de negar. Se levantou com as pernas bambas pela posição em que estava. Não sabia quanto tempo teria ficado ali, chorando e se acalmando várias vezes por todas aquelas horas. 

A coberta deslizou pelo seu corpo, revelando que ainda estava com o pijama que havia dormido. 

Kageyama quis achar graça, mas sabia que a situação em que estavam não permitiam. Acabou achando fofo de qualquer forma. 

Entraram no quarto, Tobio acendeu a luz daquele cômodo também. 

— Você pode tirar a camisa do pijama? 

— Kageyama… o que você… 

— Uma vez você disse que confiava em mim, lembra? — Kageyama começou a falar. — Se lembra que só conseguimos sincronizar o nosso rápido porque você confiava cem por cento em mim? 

Hinata sentiu um nó se instalar na sua garganta com aquela lembrança , mas não evitou em concordar.

— Então, por que não confia em mim agora? 

Aquela frase mexeu demais consigo, fazendo com os olhos lacrimejarem novamente. 

— Desculpe. — Hinata não sabia o que dizer, então apenas se virou de costas, envergonhado demais para fazer isso olhando pra ele. Desabotoou botão por botão, fazendo o tecido deslizar pelo seu ombro. 

— Perfeito… — Kageyama acabou murmurando, levando uma mão até a sacola e tirando de lá um tecido colorido. — Pode fechar os olhos? 

Aquilo ficava cada vez mais estranho, mas Hinata não contestou. Fechou, esperando vir mais uma ordem. 

O que nunca veio. 

Ao invés da ordem, o ruivo apenas escutou os passos do namorado andarem até ele e uma mão segurar no seu braço direito. Sentiu algo deslizar. Parece algum tipo de pano macio, pensou. A vontade de abrir o olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo apenas aumentando. O processo se repetiu no outro braço, sentindo o pano deslizar extensão acima e chegar ao pescoço. 

— Ergue um pouco. — Tobio ordenou novamente e Shouyou obedeceu. 

“Isso é uma blusa?” Se perguntou ao sentir o tecido deslizar pela sua cabeça e parar no tronco. 

O calor de Kageyama sumiu e ele abaixou os braços. O tecido não ia até o final da barriga. 

— Pode abrir e… se olhe no espelho. 

Shouyou não esperou outra ordem para fazer isso, se recusando a olhar para baixo até chegar no espelho que ocupava parte da parede do quarto. 

Quando se olhou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um choque muito grande. 

Um cropped, do seu tamanho, do jeito que queria e com uma estampa… 

Olhou para baixo, deslizando os dedos nas pequenas margaridas que compunham a estampa floral. Observou a costura, um pouco torta e desajeitada. Seus olhos se encheram novamente, em um sentimento que não sabia descrever. Engoliu em seco, sentido os ouvidos doerem pelo choro que queria sair. 

Ele podia sentir o carinho e a delicadeza pelo tecido que vestia. 

Shouyou se virou para Tobio que o olhava expectante. 

O que poderia dizer sobre aquilo? 

O que poderia dizer depois de ter claramente o acusado de traição? 

E como se outro lesse seus pensamentos, ele disse: 

— Não precisa falar nada. — Assim, ele deu novos passos, andando em direção a Hinata e abraçando o pequeno de volta. — Sabe Hinata, eu realmente não fui sincero contigo e há muita coisa pra falar. Eu vejo que você vem se definhando com pensamentos a cada dia, e eu realmente não sei o que falar pra você… — ele começou, levando uma das mãos até os fios ruivos, começando um carinho. — Eu realmente detesto te ver dessa maneira e eu me odeio mais ainda por não saber o que fazer, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo. 

Hinata soluçou. 

— A gota d’água foi o que aconteceu semana retrasada. Eu vi que não podia ficar mais assim e Hinata, quando eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, foi realmente uma promessa. — Kageyama sentia o corpo colado ao seu tremer. — Eu nunca te largaria por uma bobeira dessas, Hinata. — Suas mãos foram até às laterais do rosto do ruivo, forçando-o a olhar para cima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro. — Você foi a primeira pessoa a confiar em mim quando todo mundo dizia que era melhor eu ficar sozinho. Você consegue entender isso? Consegue entender que é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? Consegue entender que é precioso pra mim? Me desculpe demorar tanto pra falar isso pra você. Me desculpe… 

Hinata não sabia se chorava, se agradecia ou se respirava aliviado. 

Não sabia que precisava escutar aquelas palavras, até de fato elas entrarem em seus ouvidos. 

Kageyama observou o pequeno. O choro saia silencioso. Há quanto tempo ele não estava guardando aquela insegurança? Tobio se sentia mal por não ter tentado deixar de lado a própria personalidade antes e ter sido sincero em como realmente via Hinata. 

— Você não sabe o jeito que eu te vejo e o quanto eu te amo, Hinata. — Kageyama suspirou — E eu sei que isso não vai ser fácil, mas por favor, confia em mim. Confia em mim da mesma maneira que você confiou pela primeira vez. 

Shouyou apenas concordou com a cabeça, as lágrimas aumentando. 

Kageyama depositou um beijo na sua testa, esperando que o namorado se acalmasse sozinho. 

— Me desculpe por desconfiar de você… — A voz saiu engasgada. — Desculpe por insinuar que estava me traindo… me desculpe por ser tão… ser tão inseguro dessa maneira. 

Kageyama sorriu. 

— Não há nada pra se desculpar, amor. Eu já disse. — As mãos ainda se mantinham em um afago carinhoso. — Sei que a situação realmente pareceu dessa forma, e bem… aquele perfume era do Asahi… 

Hinata o olhou confuso. 

— Asahi? 

— Designer de moda, sabe costurar… — Kageyama sorriu. — Acho que você já sabe o resto. 

Era como se a peça que faltava finalmente tivesse se encaixado. 

— O perfume de homem era do Asahi… — comentou baixo, fazendo Tobio concordar e fazer uma expressão desgostosa. 

— Ele passou essa semana inteira com o nariz trancado, ele tava com zero noção de como o perfume estava forte. Tive que aguentar sem falar nada, não podia simplesmente reclamar da ajuda dele. 

— Você realmente costurou? 

— Deu pra perceber? 

— A costura ta um pouco torta… 

— Foi o melhor que consegui fazer, me desculpa. 

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Kageyama viu Hinata sorrir com os dentes à mostra. 

— Eu achei perfeito… — Assim que terminou de falar, acabou por encostar a cabeça no peitoral do maior novamente, sentindo que os carinhos e afagos nunca pararam. — Obrigado, Tobio. Eu te amo. 

— Eu também… — Murmurou, deixando mais um beijo no topo dos cabelos enroladinhos. — Muito. 

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que a respiração de Hinata estivesse completamente calma. 

— Está melhor? 

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, não queria sair daquele abraço confortável tão cedo. 

— Certeza? 

— Absoluta!

Kageyama sorriu, iria roubar um selinho do menor, se a barriga não tivesse roncado alto de fome. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Bem, não é como se quisesse sair dali afinal. 

— Eu não fiz a janta… — Shouyou reclamou. — Fiquei o dia todo deitado. 

— Você ficou o dia todo daquele jeito? — Arriscou a perguntar. 

Shouyou apenas assentiu. 

— Não tem problema, podemos pedir alguma coisa pra comer. — Kageyama disse e sentiu o outro se remexer nos seus braços. 

— Pode ser hamburguer? 

“Previsível”, pensou o moreno. 

— Por mim tudo bem… — Falou, já imaginando que… 

— Posso pedir dois…? 

Kageyama apenas gargalhou. Era assim desde que tinham ido morar junto. Às vezes Hinata pedia até três. 

— É claro… — conseguiu responder depois da gargalhada. 

— Do que tá rindo? — Hinata finalmente tinha desencostado o rosto do seu peito. 

— To rindo do quanto você é fofo. 

— Isso sequer faz sentido… — Reclamou, estreitando os olhos. 

— Não é pra fazer… — Murmurou, começando a inclinar o rosto pra baixo, roubando alguns selinhos da boca macia do outro. — Eu realmente te amo.


End file.
